The End
by lonewined
Summary: The End of Days has came. Aziraphale and Crowley don't like it.


It was the end. And not just any kind of end. It was the End with capital E, that kind of end that comes with burning every living things out of Earth and armies of Heaven and Hell fighting to death.

Crowley didn't like it. Like, really, REALLY didn't.

He was forced into hellish armour. It was heavy like hell (ha ha, mind the irony) and made practically impossible scratching when his skin itched. And it itched a lot beacuse of the burning heat that seemed to radiate from earth. It was driving him crazy.

They also forced him to take off his sunglasses and now his eyes hurt from looking at Heaven's army shining in their freaking shiny armours. He didn't stop though. He's got one angel to find.

Ah, there he was.

Aziraphale didn't seem to be any less unhappy than him and well, Crowley did feel a little better for a moment knowing that not only him wasn't looking forward to the fight. But it didn't last long. The fight was coming closer and suddenly everyone was getting ready, drawing out swords and other weapons. Apparently, Lucifer and Michael were done with throwing insults at each other.

He looked at Aziraphale again and his hand stopped on its way to draw out his own sword. The angel was scared. No, not scared, he was petrified, but that wasn't what stopped the demon. There was no trace of hope in these blue eyes and Crowley suddenly just knew. His angel was gonna die tonight.

His. Angel.

No fucking way.

"Stop!"

Everybody stilled and generals stopped shouting orders. Crowley flinched visibly when everybody looked at him. But Aziraphale looked too, and the finest trace of hope in his eyes gave the demon strength he needed. He walked out of the row, out in the clearing between armies.

"Look, everyone, I know this is the moment you all have been waiting for" - Keep talking, keep talking, don't let them think or they'll kill you - "but seriously, don't you think it's a little too much? I know, Boss got issues with feathered ass over there" - Michael growled but didn't move - "Sorry, sorry. Anyway. Why listen to prophets? It's not like they really knew what they were talking about. Why don't just talk it over? Why go and stab each other with sharp things when there are other ways to..."

"Shut up, demon! Why should we listen to you?" - shouted one of the angels, but then Aziraphale moved and everyone's eyes snapped to him. The surprise in the crowd morphed into shock, when the angel stood next to the demon, close enough that their hands were brushing.

"Crowley's right" - he said with calm certainity and looked at Heaven's First General - "Michael, I don't think this is what our Father wants of us. The fight between us should never became that bad. They made their choices, fine. Maybe they were bad. But that doesn't mean we have to destroy each other!"

"The demons are abomination and are to be destroyed..."

"They were once ones of us!" - Aziraphale growled and Michael actually shut up. Crowley was impressed. - "Damn, they still are our brothers, even after the Fall and all that other shit they came through! Father just honoured their choice back then. And they had their role in the Plan, don't deny it!"

"Yeah, I agree with the angel over there." - Crowley stepped in, now talking mostly to the Hell side - "We did our job and you know what? We did it fucking well. But humanity is now gone from Earth, so there's nothing to fight about, really. Killing each other will change nothing." - a few of the demons and even angels began to nod their heads and Crowley in the back of his mind let himself pray - just a little bit, really - for success.

"It's all about coexisting. And love" - Aziraphale told them softly, but his voice was heard by every angel and demon - "I tell you that as the Watcher, the first and the last one. I lived and observed human lives since Creation to this day and I learned that everything comes down to that."

"Yeah, so did I, basically" - Crowley looked thoughtful - "Well, maybe skip that love thing. Tell you what? I say, let Michael and Lucifer sort it off on their own. It always was mostly their fight anyway. Why get into it and get killed. We've got better things to do."

For a second, it seemed to be working. Many of the soldiers dropped their weapons and now looked at each other thoughtful. A few of them were even smiling with relief. But then Lucifer and Michael snapped out of the daze they were in since beginning and turned to shout the orders and Crowley knew it wasn't going to work anymore...

Clap. Clap. Clap.

The sound startled even Lucifer and Michael. Between them stood now a man that wasn't there a second ago. He was clapping and smiling brightly.

"Well said. Very well said. Couldn't say it better actually."

Crowley paled and risked sneaking look at Aziraphale. The angel looked ready to faint.

"Father?" - he whispered uncertainly.

"I hope you all remember it. Especially you, Mike, Luci. It's about time you two start to get along" - the man looked at them sharply and the two stepped back unconciously - "And now, off with you children. I gotta talk to these two alone." - God snapped his fingers and suddenly the ex-battlefield was empty. He grinned - "Ah, I always loved that snapping trick. It's classy."

Aziraphale swayed on his feet and Crowley caught his elbow, steadying him. He actually wondered why the angel was more affected. He was the demon here after all. Shouldn't he crawl in the dirt by now or something?

"I'm glad you don't" - God answered to his thoughts - "Well, now, to the business. But before that..." - He touched Aziraphale's forehead and the angel visibly relaxed - "Wouldn't want you to hiperventylate"

"Thank you."

"Why didn't you step in earlier?" - the demon blurted without thinking. Aziraphale elbowed him and hissed silent "Crowley!"

"No, it's okay. I can understand you wonder why. Well, I can't be around forever, you know? I want my children to grow up already and take care of their own business. I can't always intervene. They must learn by themselves, like you did. By the way, I'm proud of you both."

Crowley stared. Maybe he was just dying and hallucinating the whole thing?

"You get what is it all about. Better than many humans actually. You managed to create balance through your Agreement and keep it to the very end. You found love and companionship in each other." - Aziraphale was beaming. Crowley wanted to disagree - demons don't love, damn it! - but he wouldn't if this was what made the angel look happy for once. And yeah, maybe he did this 'L' thing. A little.

"What happens now?" - the demon asked, looking around at the ashes - "The Earth is destroyed. It's the End."

"But then" - said God and Crowley would swear it was a quote from some kind of TV series - "Nothing ever really ends, does it? So don't worry, my children. Each End is also the Beginning."

"It's the Cycle. The life circle" - Azirahpale whispered with something akin to wonder - "It can't end."

"Precisely. Besides, it would be boring." - The God winked - "All will Begin again. But I thought about changing scenery." - He smiled - "I've always been fond of Tolkien."

Crowley smirked. - "Yeah, always wanted to see Rivendell" - Aziraphale looked surprised but God was just amused. Figured He already knew this. When God wasn't going to smite him, Crowley decided, He was actually a nice guy.

"You always..."

"What? Sounds like a nice place."

God smiled warmly at His children and snapped His fingers.

And everyone lived happy ever after.

The End.


End file.
